black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pale Noël
Pale Noël, also known as The Master of Malice, was one of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. Created by Seth Twiright, the ghoul child became a rampant serial killer and the leader of the criminal organization. At different points the lover of Meta Salmhofer and Milky Eights, Pale led numerous insurrections across the Magic Kingdom Levianta. History Early Life Created around the BT 020s by Seth Twiright, Pale founded Apocalypse and based the organization atop Merrigod Plateau. As head of the organization, Pale orchestrated multiple bloody riots across the Magic Kingdom Levianta. Around BT 002, he met Meta Salmhofer and became her lover, pulling her into the organization and his murder sprees. He eventually became known as "The Master of Malice" for his carnage. Project 'Ma' Around BT 001, Pale was leading riots in Levianta when Meta was captured. At some point, Pale entered a relationship with the prostitute, Milky Eights, siring a child with her in EC 013 before ending it sometime after. As the years passed, Pale continued spreading terror throughout the country. During the fourth Project 'Ma', Apocalypse successfully killed the candidate. Legacy After his death, Pale was buried at a massive tomb constructed at the north tip of Merrigod Plateau; the area later became known as "Apocalypse Cliff" in honor of his leadership in the organization. As the years passed, Pale gained a cult following after death and became worshiped for his villainy by some fanatics. Centuries after his lifetime, Pale and his organization were recorded in history for the terror they spread across the Magic Kingdom, earning infamy in the Levin Church. In his writings, the historian Will Jaakko recorded Pale as a magic user and the oldest known HER. Several criminal organizations were founded in honor of Pale and his criminal actions years later, namely Neo Apocalypse and Père Noël. Personality and Traits Pale was a destructive and bloodthirsty man, earning him the moniker as "The Master of Malice". As a HER, he felt the compulsive desire to spread malice across the world. Being the leader of Apocalypse, Pale had no qualms with killing and caused countless bloodshed. Although he established several relationships with other women, none of them lasted very long, leading Meta to believe that Pale never truly loved her but was only using her for his own personal gain. Following Meta's capture, he abandoned her. Skills and Abilities As the leader of Apocalypse, Pale was a capable planner and coordinator. His skill at manipulation extended to his personal life, taking advantage of Meta's feelings for him so she would join the organization. Being a clone of Seth Twiright, Pale shared Seth's impressive intellect; at the same time, he shared the scientist's poor eyesight and needed to wear glasses. Relationships Meta Salmhofer: One of Pale's lovers and a member of Apocalypse. Although known to be in a relationship, Meta believed Pale never really loved her. Milky Eights: One of Pale's lovers. Carrying on a physical relationship with the prositute, both in professional transactions and as her lover, Pale seemed to publicly end the relationship sometime before Project 'Ma'. Despite this, his continued involvement with Milky was in question during the project. Seth Twiright: Pale's creator. Pale inherited several traits from Seth; however, it is unknown if Pale was aware of their relationship, or Seth's own claim of their being twins. Trivia * Pale's name is derived from the pale horse of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, representing Death. * His surname, Noël, is French for "Christmas"; the name of the criminal organization Père Noël is derived from Pale's name and means "Father Christmas" or Santa Claus in French. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ghoul Children Category:LunariaAsmr